


The Emerald City

by ClaraBrielle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraBrielle/pseuds/ClaraBrielle
Summary: Amy is woking undercover in a strip club when Jake decides to pay her a visit.





	The Emerald City

Amy stalked down the aisle of the stip club. It was wrong but she liked knowing that all these men were watching her. There was something thrilling to her about them wanting her but not being able to have her. In the back of her mind she realized that had to make her some kind of psychopath, but in this world Trixie lived for it. 

That is who she had been for the last two months. Trixie an exotic dancer at Emerald City, a gentlemen's club, or so they said at least. The men that Trixie has run into have been far less than gentlemen. And she would know, in the past life she had the sweetest boyfriend ever.

Trixie had a hard life, it wasn’t her fault that she had become a stripper. She grew up in Maine until she was abandoned by her parents at the young age of eleven. Ever since then she’s been working little jobs, grocery stores, gas station the works trying to get enough money to feed herself each night. Now she was stripping hoping to be able to afford college. That’s what she told all the men at least. They seemed to tip her better if they thought she was damaged and trying to get her life together. Coming up with a story so quickly on the fly was something that her boyfriend had taught her. Lying in the blink of an eye had become a daily routine. 

It was supposed to be a fairly easy assignment. She had hesitated when she was offered it but figured that a chance to take down a large strip club like this would look really good when it came to applying for Captain jobs. Plus she refused to disappoint Captain Holt. Her boyfriend had been elated when he found out what the assignment was, he was far less happy when he was told he wasn’t going to be allowed to see her. 

They knew that Emerald City had a vip room where they let prostitution go on, but what the NYPD was really interested in was the drugs going in and out of the stip club. They had intel that suggested that the owner of the club was a dealer and using the strippers as suppliers. Thus Amy has spent the last two months stiping with a body camera on while giving drugs to higher paying men. All so that the cops can eventually storm the building and win their court case. 

It had been a normal night so far. The guys were just as gross as usual and their heckling was no less provocative then it had been the night before. That all changed however when Amy locked eyes with someone sitting across the room at a bar. He was watching her intently as if she was the only thing in the room worth watching. She wanted to look away. He shouldn't be here. They both knew that, but it had been two months since she had seen him.

After her dance she made her way across the floor to where he was sitting at the bar. “Did you enjoy my dance?” She whispered to the man in that same seductive tone she had been using. 

“I did.” He said back is voice husky and laced with desire already. 

“Well there’s plenty more where that came from.” She whispered into his ear. “You want a private dance?”

“Oh more than anything.”

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“John.” He lied.

“I”m Trixie.” She said grabbing his hand and leading him to a back room. There was a bouncer at the door which gave Amy a small nod as she drug John into a small room. She closed the door behind her and pushed him down on the couch. 

Amy walked slowly around the couch making sure he got a chance to see everything. Once behind the couch she dropped down slightly running her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest. She then stood up and walked around the front.

She placed her knees on either side of him climbing up but carefully as to not allow him to actually touch her yet. She ran a hand through his hair forcefully dragging his head with her making him look into his eyes. “You know I’ve always been a pretty modest girl.” She murmured close to his ear. She smiled slightly to herself when she noticed the way he went stiff.

She ran a hand down his face tracing the outline of his eyes and then his nose finally down to his lips. She leaned down so that her lips were almost touching hers. “But when I saw you out there, I wanted to do bad things with you. Things that would make your mother blush.” She whispered. His head jerked up trying to press his lips against hers but she pulled away at the last second. “So impatient.” She teased. “All good things come with time.”

She reached across the couch and grabbed a remote off the table. She hit a button and a speaker somewhere started playing a song that he didn't know. She used to now know it either, but now she had every line of it down to heart. Sometimes when it was really quiet she could still hear it.

Amy sat lowered herself down on Jake’s lap smirking when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. She leaned forward slightly so that her breast were ever so slightly touching his chest. He groaned slightly before resting his hands on her waist. “I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but are you wearing a body cam?” 

“No.” Amy said. “I took it off as soon as I saw you come in.”

“Cool cool cool cool cool cool.” Jake said and Amy only rolled her eye. Looking into his eyes she began to grind down on him. He groaned into her ear his grip on her waist only tightening. “Oh god.” he stuttered. “You’re so pretty baby.”

She got up from his lap and turned around so that her back was facing him. She pushed herself up flush against his chest grabbing his hands and taking them up to her boobs. She held them there at her chest while she continued to grind against him. It was the best she’s felt in the entire two months.

Jake’s hands groped her boobs. She moaned slightly at what he was doing only grinding down harder on his leg. “You’re killing me.” he mummered into her ear sending goosebumps down her spine. She reached up behind her and undid the clasps of the bra letting it fall to the ground. 

Jake took her nipple in between her fingers and rolling it eliciting a small gasp from Amy “You like that baby?” He whispered even though he knew from past experience that she very much so liked that. He continued the motion over and over again revelling in the sounds that his girlfriend was making. 

She grinded down harder on him and thought for sure that he was going to be able to feel her wetness seeping through her panties. She grabbed his hands that wasn’t on her boobs and brought it down to inbetween her legs. “Holy shit. You’re soaking wet.” He said half in shock as his hand made contact with where she wanted him so badly. He began to rub her through her panties and she did the best she could to grind up against his hand. “You want me that badly.” he remarked. “Are you this wet for all the other men?” He growled and she knew the behind his mask there was tint of apprehensive and jealousy there.

“Just you.” She said grinding down even harder on his hand. “Will you please do something?” She stood up enough from his lap for him to pull her panties down and off her ankles. She threw them across the room to where her bra was currently laying. She then sat back down in his lap spreading her legs far enough apart for him to be where she wanted him.

He kept his one hand up at her nipples going back and forth between either of her boobs. Occasionally he would move from the scissoring sensation to just lightly stroking. His other hand made it’s way down where she needed him. 

He traced her slit slowly almost tourtosulily slow. “Please.” She choked out. “Jake please.” she ran her hands through his hair trying to grind herself down on his hand to get some much needed relief.

“Love it when you beg.” He said. “Want to hear it some more.” 

“I need you to finger me right now.” She said impatiently. “I’ve wanted you for two months now. When I do these dances I imagine that you’re in the crowd watching my every move.” That seemed to be enough for him as he slipped a finger into it.

“You are so sexy.” Jake said as he slipped a second and a third finger into. She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself as his other hand continued rubbing her breasts. “I’ve missed you so much. Every Time I get in the shower I think about fucking you against the wall making you come on cock. You look so pretty when you come. When your writhing underneath me all because of me. I want to make you feel so good baby.” 

Amy was a panting mess by this point and his words were not helping at all. “Jake please. I want to- need to- need to-” She repeated trying to get a clear sentence out. 

Luckily Jake knew exactly what she needed as his hand left her boob and went down to her clit. He rubbed small circles slowly while continuing to fuck her with his fingers. “I want you to come on my fingers. I want to lick you off of me.” He said speeding up his circles on her clit adding just the right amount of pressure. 

“Jake I’m gonna.” she tried to say he only nodded. She threw her head back in ectasy moaning out his name loudly as he worked her through it. By the time she had come down and opened her eyes he was staring at her with that adoring look that almost made her sick.

He offered his fingers to her and she slowly licked herself off them making eye contact with him the entire time. “You are so hot.” He said in that low voice that made her want to go again.

“Our time is almost up.” she said now very aware of his still present boner. “How fast do you think you can-”

“It’s okay.” Jake said offering Amy a hand to help her stand up. Her legs were still kind of wobbly when she stood up. Jake reached down on the floor and grabbed her bra and panties handing them back to her. “I’ll take care of it.”

“But-” Amy started to protest but Jake stopped her leaning down to kiss her slow yet passionate. 

“It’s okay really.” Jake assured. “Just getting to do that was more than enough. If you’re happy I’m happy.”

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too. But it shouldn’t be much longer before you’re home.” Jake said. “Holt said maybe another week.”

Amy nodded smirking slightly. “I think that we should get a pole for our room. I have a lot more moves than I did two months ago.”

“It’s like you’re trying to kill me Santiago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos


End file.
